Anhelo
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: La vida de Katsuki Yuuri se resume en anhelar... Anhelar aquello que le fue dado, arrebatado y que ahora le es imposible recuperar...
1. Deseo

**Yukihana-Hime: ¡Nuevo Fic! ¡Espero les guste!**

**.**

**TITULO:** Anhelo

**RESUMEN:** La vida de Katsuki Yuuri se resume en anhelar... Anhelar aquello que le fue dado, arrebatado y que ahora le es imposible recuperar...

**CLASIFICACIÓN****:** +16 años

**CATEGORÍA****:** Yuri! On Ice

**PAREJA:** JJ x Yuuri

**GENERO:** BL, Romance, Drama, AU, Tragedia.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Muerte de personajes, Violación.

.

* * *

**DESEO**

* * *

Tal vez para muchos su vida era aburrida y sin nada especial, pero para él no fue así, ya que gran parte de su vida la compartió con quien duerme en su corazón, aquel que permanecerá ahí, cuidando lo que quedo. Ese simple hecho, hacía su vida emocionante y especial.

Ese simple hecho, era todo lo que le quedaba.

**:::**

**:::**

**Deseo verte...**

**Deseo volver a estar a tu lado...**

**:::**

**:::**

Uno de mis recuerdos más importantes al lado de Jean Jaques Leroy es de una entrevista que le hicieron a la banda durante una de sus presentaciones en televisión después de que él anunciara nuestra relación a todas voces. La conductora califico como "común" nuestro primer encuentro, algo sin gracia o especial.

En aquel entonces Jean sonrió debido a que estaba siendo grabado pero en la comodidad de nuestro hogar no dejo de insultar a aquella mujer, asegurando que lo hizo por celos, que me envidiaba, que estaba loca por pensar de ese modo pero contrario a mi pareja, yo no le di muchas vueltas al asunto porque dentro de mi sentía que tenía razón aquella mujer, no obstante, ese pensamiento molesto a mi novio y me gane su disgusto por unas horas, pues para Jean, nuestro primer encuentro era un recuerdo muy valioso; algo mágico e inigualable.

Lo que no me atreví a decirle por culpa de la vergüenza, es que a pesar que para mí nuestro encuentro fue común, algo que no merece mención en ningún periódico o en algún libro, en mi diario personal, aquella noche abarcaba más de diez hojas, escritas a gran detalle y lleno de miles de sentimientos que me invadieron por conocerle.

Me repitió mil veces en aquella tarde que no importaba lo que dijera el mundo, el celebraría aquel día por sobre muchas cosas, ya que fue el inicio de nuestra historia juntos, de nuestro amor. El día que cambio nuestra vida llevándonos a la cima antes de dejarnos caer...

.

* * *

.

**Yukihana: Espero les haya gustado el prologo...**


	2. Mentira

**Yukihana-Hime: ¡Nuevo Fic! ¡Espero les guste!**

**.**

**TITULO:** Anhelo

**RESUMEN:** La vida de Katsuki Yuuri se resume en anhelar... Anhelar aquello que le fue dado, arrebatado y que ahora le es imposible recuperar...

**CLASIFICACIÓN****:** +16 años

**CATEGORÍA****:** Yuri! On Ice

**PAREJA:** JJ x Yuuri

**GENERO:** BL, Romance, Drama, AU, Tragedia.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Muerte de personajes, Violación.

.

* * *

**MENTIRA**

* * *

_Yo era un simple doncel con una apariencia común; cabello negro desastroso, ojos color café ocultos tras unos anteojos de armazón azul, piel pálida, labios resecos, con problemas de peso cuando descuidaba mi alimentación. Un joven japonés común, hijo menor en una familia de 4 miembros. Mis padres eran personas sencillas y portadoras de la misma marca del destino, dueños de una modesta posada en un rincón de Japón y que actualmente es supervisada por mi hermana mayor. No había nada que resaltar de mi vida; tenía solo dos amigos de infancia un poco mayores a mi debido a que no me llevaba muy bien con los de mi edad, había practicado un poco de ballet con una vieja amiga de mis padres y crecí lleno de amor hasta aquel décimo séptimo invierno._

_Con el negocio familiar estable, mis padres habían decidido realizar un viaje al hermoso país de Canadá como unas vacaciones familiares de tres meses. El destino de nuestra aventura fue escogido al azar en un juego entre mi hermana Mari y mi padre Toshiya, la cuidad fue capricho de Hiroko, mi madre, que deseaba probar un platillo de la región y el itinerario lo realizamos entre todos. Razones por las que JJ y Mari aseguraban que nos unió más que el destino; que nosotros estábamos destinados a amarnos y ser felices juntos, siendo justamente eso lo que hacía especial nuestro amor, por otra parte, yo solo creía que fueron casualidades y nuestro encuentro fue consecuencia de nuestras decisiones. Ahora ya no sé qué pensar..._

_Desde mi llegada al país había permanecido junto a mi familia, divirtiéndome y fascinándome con todo lo nuevo que nos rodeaba. Fue un deseo repentino lo que me llevo a decidir aceptar la invitación del chico tailandés que vivía al lado de la casa que rentamos. Mi temporal vecino me invito a conocer los mejores lugares de la cuidad, prometiendo que no me arrepentiría de aceptarlo, promesa que Phichit cumplió a excepción del último lugar que visitamos, no estaba interesado en una discoteca, no era un lugar al que asistiría por cuenta propia. Sin embargo, ahora le estoy agradecido de corazón._

_Ese que ahora es mi mejor amigo me llevo a conocer lugares rodeado de naturaleza -algo que amaba realmente- y que no había visitado junto a mi familia porque ellos estaban más interesados en lo rural. Todo marchaba bien en nuestra salida hasta que la noche llego y fui llevado a la discoteca "Le Roi", no puedo recodar cuantas veces me negué e incluso Phichit tuvo que arrastrarme por las calles para llevarme aun contra la gran resistencia que ponía y que se esfumo cuando alcance a escuchar su voz._

_Y es que a pesar de estar fuera del local y del gran ruido alrededor, para mí fue muy claro escucharle cantar. Invertí los papeles, siendo ahora quien jalaba a Phichit para que se apresurara a entrar. Algo tiraba de mí, de mi alma. Desconocido, pero a la vez natural. Intuí de que se trataba cuando al acercarme más, mi marca comenzó a quemar. Aquella pequeña figura de la mitad de un sol en el lado derecho de mi cadera, el cual casi siempre olvidaba que existía, quemaba. Fue sorprendente para mí el descubrir que aquella persona que compartía la otra mitad de mi marca estaba en ese lugar. Ahora entendía porque eran marcas del destino, pues solo él podía crear la oportunidad de que dos personas de distintos continentes se conocieran._

_Una vez dentro del lugar no pude despegar los ojos de aquel joven de gran vitalidad que tocaba una guitarra y cantaba en medio de un pequeño escenario. Avanzar como me hubiera gustado no fue una opción, desde el fin del escenario cubriendo toda la pista de baile hasta casi cerca de la entrada había una gran cantidad de personas, gritando su apoyo a la banda y coreando la canción que en ese momento interpretaba. Sin duda era un rey. Un rey que se fijó en mí._

_Sin poder hacer algo más que mantenerme en mi lugar me dedique a escucharle y observarlo fijamente aun cuando moría de vergüenza al darme cuenta que él también me miraba. Tan fijamente como yo. Nos perdimos en un mundo donde solo éramos nosotros dos en el momento en que nuestras miradas chocaron y es que sus ojos azules me invitaban a no alejarme y descubrir su interior. Poca atención le dedique a observar su pelo negro y corto de los lados o su piel más oscura que la mía, así como su cuerpo bien proporcionado y los tatuajes de sus brazos._

_El primero en salir de aquel trance fue Jean, quien termino de cantar de manera magnifica, su voz me llenaba de miles de sensaciones y a pesar de que tenía miedo por no entender cómo era posible que sintiera tantas cosas hacia y por un desconocido, permanecía ahí. Era algo que una sensación que bien podría haber existido siempre en mi interior, pero hasta ese momento me anunciaba que estaba ahí. Algo nuevo, aterrador pero natural, correcto. Era y sería la única vez que experimentaría algo así según lo dictado por la naturaleza._

_Cuando la canción termino él fue llamado por su compañero de banda, su hermano menor Otabek, el cual se dio cuenta que Jean olvido en algún momento –cuando me vio entrar al local- la letra de la canción, salvándolo al cantar él. Tiempo después me enteré que Otabek no dijo o hizo algo porque de manera automática JJ seguía tocando._

_— Hey, ¿qué sucede? —Phichit regreso a mi lado después de haber bailado dos canciones más de la banda. — ¿No piensas entrar más allá de aquí? ¿Qué hay de bailar?_

_Me obligue a alejar mi mirada del vocalista, centrándome en mi compañía, mi amigo me sonreía confundido ya que no entendía porque no me había movido de mi lugar desde que llegamos._

_— ¿Eh?... Ah... yo...—no sabía que responderle a Phichit._

_Mi nuevo amigo ignoro mi extraño comportamiento y me invito una vez más a bailar la música del Dj que reemplazo a la banda para dar música a la gente tras su salida del escenario. Me negué, no era mi estilo disfrutar en ese ambiente. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Jean apareció en medio de la multitud durante su descanso e ignoro -para sorpresa de muchos- a sus fans, las cuales no dudaron en acercarse a él cuando lo vieron salir de bambalinas._

_Con gran agilidad y con algunas palabras de disculpas, el cantante se abrió paso hacia donde estaba junto a mi amigo, sentándose con nosotros a petición del tailandés que lo recibió con alegría desbordante. Phichit me explico rápidamente que era fan de ellos, principalmente del baterista que era un compañero de su universidad. No me había atrevido a confesar la verdad a mi amigo, temeroso de que aquel encuentro no resultara como se suponía debía ser, después de todo, el hecho de que nuestras almas estén atadas por el destino, no significaba que lográramos amarnos._

_Un claro ejemplo de esa realidad son mis dos amigos, Yuuko y Takeshi no eran destinados y ella había conocido al suyo tres años atrás antes de su actual relación con Takeshi. Mi mejor amiga realmente había intentado una relación con el hombre que tenía la mitad de su marca de girasol, pero no funciono y nunca funcionaria nada entre ellos, pues él demandaba cosas que el mismo se negaba a cumplir, quería someterla y ella no se lo permitió, terminando en una relación que solo era forzada por sus marcas hasta que Takeshi no soporto verla sufrir más después de dos años de desastrosa relación con ese forastero para nosotros y se le declaro, alejándola de él y comprometiéndose con ella al ser correspondidos los sentimientos._

_La unión de destinados de mis padres funciono, pero la de Yuuko no, por lo que mi experiencia me decía que mi relación con ese cantante canadiense tenía la misma probabilidad de funcionar como no. Temía por ello, pero a la vez me sentía emocionado por descubrirlo._

_— Eres justo lo que había soñado para un rey. —Fueron las primeras palabras que me dedico solamente a mí y lo que me hizo sonrojar completamente fue que Jean las dijera sin dudar al momento en que se sentó a mi lado, pasando su brazo por mis hombros._

_Aunque me sorprendió su actitud confianzuda para conmigo apenas nos conocimos, no me aleje ni un centímetro, algo que habría hecho sin dudar si se hubiera tratado de alguien más, sin embargo, de manera confusa -para mí mismo- no desconfiaba de él. Le sonreí levemente al no saber qué contestar y avergonzado de que me considerara algo digno para un rey como se autodenomino._

_Yo nunca había pensado en mi ideal de pareja o al menos de un interés amoroso, pues a pesar que desde muy joven sabía que tenía disposición hacia los hombres, nunca ninguno me llamo la atención como para dedicarle más de dos miradas, claro, a excepción del dios de la danza, Viktor Nikiforov, pero bien sabía que el siquiera conocerlo sería un sueño._

_Si soy sincero conmigo mismo, físicamente Jean no era exactamente la persona que yo hubiera escogido como mi pareja. No es que tuviera un tipo físico exacto que me gustara, pero como todo iluso, siempre soñé que la persona atada a mí, sería como el único hombre que en algún punto de mi vida me atrajo; Nikiforov, un varón de piel clara, alto, atlético, cabello claro y ojos azules, con una sonrisa que derretía el mismo hielo. Pero incluso mi amor platónico perdió mi interés cuando el vocalista me sonrió._

_No lo entendía y mucho menos podía explicarlo, pero sé que ambos lo sabíamos, el hablar y conocernos era algo necesario. Algo vital. Aquella noche fue la primera, la que marco un inicio. Mi amigo había sido arrastrado por algunos chicos a la pista de baile, desde donde me vigilaba al ser su responsabilidad y a la vez se divertía. Sonriéndome bromista de vez en cuando, insinuando con su mirada que me permitiera más acercamiento con el hombre a mi lado._

_Pasamos hablando de cosas triviales lo que me parecieron horas después de presentarnos formalmente y mostrarnos las marcas en nuestras caderas. Nos olvidamos del lugar y nuestra situación, yo debía volver a casa y él a su trabajo de cantante, pero no lo consideramos prioritario hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por un chico rubio de intimidante aura y vocabulario agresivo, Yuri Plisetsky, el bajista de la banda que llego pateando mesas y arrastrando al tonto de su líder para sorpresa de muchos._

_No supe cómo reaccionar, por lo que solo pude ver como aquel -en apariencia- frágil adolescente se llevaba a mi compañía. Jean olvido que estaba trabajando y que el descanso no era eterno, motivos del enojo en el chico al parecer._

_Reí junto a Phichit que dejo de bailar y se acercó preocupado de si aquel rubio comenzaba una pelea conmigo, no obstante, todo quedo atrás al ver como arrastraba Jean por todo el camino hasta detrás del escenario. Me gusto ver la resistía que ponía Jean para no alejarse de mí, extendiéndome su mano para que lo ayudara. Una escena bastante vergonzosa, pero a la vez cómica, no todos los días podía atestiguar el ver a un pequeño jalando de los pies a un varón más grande que él._

_Pronto la discoteca se llenó de risas al ver como el vocalista de la banda oficial del local se aferraba con las manos a lo que pudiera o se encontrara en el camino, incluyendo las bases de las mesas o las piernas de los clientes, gritando como niño berrinchudo por que le dejasen libre para seguir hablando._

_Continúe riendo en espera de que Jean guardara un segundo de silencio para decirle que le esperaría hasta su siguiente descanso, pero tal promesa murió en mi boca al ver horrorizado la hora marcada en el celular. Minutos cerca de media noche, estaba seguro y podía jurar que mi familia estaría muy preocupada de que algo nos hubiera pasado, llegando al extremo de llamar a la policía._

_Acción que en esta ocasión podía llegar a comprender y aceptar la exageración, nos encontrábamos en un país extranjero y había sobrepasado la hora usual en la que llegaba a casa sin haber avisado. Regrese mi atención al escenario cuando escuche la voz de Jean cantando e intercambie miradas con él, a pesar de que entendí perfectamente el mensaje oculto en sus ojos azules, rogándome porque le esperara, no podía hacerlo. Tome de la mano a Phichit para salir corriendo del lugar sin mirar nuevamente hacia atrás, ya que de hacerlo estaba seguro que me sería imposible marcharme._

_Al llegar a casa me llevó una gran reprimenda hasta que fui salvado por Phichit, quien asumió la culpa, disculpándose y explicando que nos la estábamos pasando tan bien, que no quería regresar tan rápido. Mi vecino se había ganado el agrado de mis padres en poco tiempo, ellos pensaban que tener a alguien tan sociable como mi amigo ayudaría a que su pequeño hijo incrementara su mundo personal, después de todo, yo era muy reservado para alguien de mi edad._

_Ellos pensaban que una amistad entre nosotros sería buena influencia para mí, por lo que aceptaron que su pequeño siguiera saliendo con el tailandés mientras duraba el viaje a pesar de lo sucedido aquella noche. Una prueba de que me volvía un adolescente normal era que al fin fallaba en el horario de llegada como cualquier adolescente haría al menos una vez._

_Al siguiente día y sin castigo en lo que durara el viaje, salí a desayunar con Phichit en un restaurante local, en donde le Conté la verdad sobre Jean. Él enloqueció, hablándome de lo maravilloso que era encontrar a tu destinado, pues él había encontrado al suyo gracias a las redes sociales, enamorándose a través de las mismas de su destinado, un joven coreano de nombre Seung-gil Lee, al cual había visitado en ocasiones en su país tras contárselo a sus padres._

_Escuchando lo enamorado que estaba, fuimos interrumpidos cuando recibí una llamada de un número desconocido, al momento de contestar nunca pensé que fuera JJ, pues siendo honesto conmigo mismo, no creí que mi última jugada la noche anterior funcionara. El dejarle mi número de contacto al guardia de la entrada con la petición que se lo diera a Jean fue solo un arrebato en mi desesperación por saber que no volverían a verle, y, aun así, en verdad funciono. La prueba era el escuchar la varonil y un poco ronca voz del cantante en mi oído. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo al escucharle nuevamente y tan cerca, sin música escandalosa de fondo._

_Entre tartamudeos, sonrojos por los gritos emocionados de Phichit por tal suceso y mi corazón acelerado, acordamos un lugar para vernos por la tarde. Phichit me ayudaría nuevamente, encubriendo nuestro encuentro de mi familia, a la cual no le gustaría que me viera con un desconocido y lo entendía, yo mismo huiría o me negaría a tratar con algún varón que apenas conocí una noche atrás, pero algo en mi interior me pedía y rogaba que me reencontrará con Jean, que me diera la oportunidad de conocerlo._

_Después de ser arrastrado literalmente de tienda en tienda por mi amigo que consideraba que necesitaba un cambio de imagen; comprar ropa más moderna ya que gustaba vestir de manera modesta y anticuada, de cambiar mis lentes de armazón azul por unos lentes de contacto y peinar mi cabello hacia atrás, al fin mi aspecto fue aprobado por quien se autodenomino mi mejor amigo y aunque me sentía bastante incomodo de verme tan diferente a mi aspecto común, acepte ir con esa nueva apariencia al encuentro con Jean, principalmente porque deseaba oírle decir lo mismo que Phichit y la vendedora aseguraban, que me veía hermoso._

_Llegue casi media hora antes al lugar del encuentro con la intensión de calmarme durante la espera, sin embargo, grande y gratificante fue mi sorpresa de ver a Jean ya en el local. Y solo basto verlo ahí sentado para que aquel extraño e inexplicable sentimiento de deseo me invadiera nuevamente como la noche anterior._

_Anhelo de acercarme a él._

_Anhelo de hablarle._

_Anhelo de conocerle._

_Y anhelo de amarle._

_Pero, así como existían esos deseos en mi interior, mi timidez natural y los nervios me invitaron a huir, alejarme y no hacer el ridículo ante un varón tan apuesto como lo era él, de no dejar en evidencia mi nula experiencia en el ámbito amoroso. Debatiéndome si dar media vuelta y huir o quedarme y enfrentarlo, note un extraño comportamiento en Jean, parecía ansioso, mirando repetidamente el reloj en su muñeca y comparándolo con el que había en el local, así como el constante golpeteo de su pie derecho contra el suelo, ignorando a las jóvenes que le miraban coquetamente._

_Él estaba ansioso._

_Nervioso._

_Igual que yo._

_Quise ser un poco egoísta y creer que todo eso se debía a los nervios de reencontrarnos, tal y como me estaba pasando a mí, por lo que respire profundamente y calme mis propias emociones, armándome del valor necesario para acercarme._

_Me hubiera gustado que JJ me recibiera con una sonrisa confiada como la que me mostró la noche anterior al acercarse a mí y con un comentario coqueto, pero tampoco fue como que la reacción de él al verme me desagradara o decepcionara. Cuando le salude, llamando así su atención, la sonrisa que emergió al escucharme se borró, dándole paso a una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad para finalmente sonrojarse._

_— Anoche me pareciste un hermoso ángel...—dijo al fin después de varios segundos en silencio. Pude notar como aclaro su mente y mantuvo la tranquilidad— pero hoy... hoy pareces un sexy demonio que invita a la tentación._

_— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Pregunte preocupado por no ser de su agrado._

_— No te preocupes...—con delicadeza Jean acaricio mi mejilla, tranquilizándome— Me refería a que estás tan hermoso como anoche, pero en otro sentido...Comienzo a pensar que no existe prenda en el mundo que haga disminuir tu belleza..._

_Sonaron tan honestas y llenas de sentimientos aquellas palabras, que se grabaron a fuego en mi corazón, plantando la semilla de lo que a la larga crecería como el árbol del amor. Un amor puro, sincero y fuerte que fue regado a partir de aquella tarde, donde pasamos horas charlando. Él se ofreció a mostrarme un poco más de la ciudad, por lo que después del almuerzo, paseamos por diversos lugares turísticos poco conocidos, pero bastante entretenidos._

_— En verdad me sentí muy mal cuando te fuiste sin despedirte anoche..._

_— Lo siento._

_— Hey, está bien. No te estoy recriminando. —Me aclaro con una sonrisa, deteniéndose para acariciar mi rostro. — Ya me has explicado que fue por tus padres, lo entiendo y los apoyo, yo también me preocuparía mucho si fueras mi hijo, eres tan hermoso que temería de cualquier desconocido se acercará a ti. —Su sonrisa se agrando, mientras tanto su confesión me provocó un sonrojo. — Además, anoche me contaste que estas en el país con tu familia y no fue como si no hubieras hecho algo a cambio, dejaste atrás lo que me trajo a ti..._

_Estoy seguro que mi sonrojo aumento cuando Jean se tomó el atrevimiento de abrazarme, no es como si me quejara, pero me tomo por sorpresa. Eran abrumadoras y emocionantes todas las sensaciones que él generaba en mí, quien siempre se creyó arromántico que no sabía cómo procesarlas del todo._

_— Como cenicienta. —Murmuro en mi oído de forma bromista. — Me sentía muy desanimado cuando baje del escenario y solo desee tomar un poco de alcohol, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Leo se acercó y me dio un papelito doblado contándome que se lo dejaron dos hermosos muchachitos que le pidieron entregármelo._

_Agradecí mentalmente al que cuidaba la entrada, prometiéndome internamente disculparme en persona si lo volvía a ver por no creer que cumpliría mi egoísta petición._

_— Me pase la noche entera con el celular en la mano, deseando llamar y comprobar que se trataba de ti. —Confeso con una sonrisa en sus labios, su rostro cerca de mí al mantener aun el abrazo. — Pero temía tanto llamar y que me contestara alguien más, me ilusionaba pensando que fuiste tu quien dejo el número y me desilusionaba solo al pensar que fue otra persona, —resoplo— patético._

_No pude evitar sonreír comprendiendo totalmente aquel temor, después de todo, y aunque no lo diría, también temí no volver a ver a Jean. Tome su rostro entre mis manos separándome solo lo suficiente para ver sus ojos._

_— No es patético. Es humano y es muy tierno._

_Reuní todo mi valor y con un gran sonrojo porque estoy seguro que tengo uno, uní nuestros labios. Un beso casto e inocente que provoco grandes revoluciones de sensaciones dentro de mí. Un beso inexperto que comencé. Que él correspondió con otro similar. Un beso que comenzó a girar la rueda de nuestro destino._

_..._

_..._

_Y como esa cita hubo muchas más, Phichit siempre me cubrió con mi familia a la cual no sabía cómo confesarle lo que encontré en aquella noche en el club nocturno, librándome de las salidas junto a ellos para que pudiera encontrarme con Jean, que se convirtió en mi guía turístico personal. Visitamos grandes museos, asistimos a diferentes conciertos, recorrimos centros comerciales, comimos en una gran variedad de restaurantes, paseamos por parques y calles de la cuidad, siempre hablando de todo y nada._

_Disfrutando de la compañía entre charlas amenas, conociendo todo del contrario, alegrías, disgustos, tristezas, virtudes y defectos, sueños anécdotas, pasatiempos y muchas cosas más. Conociendo nuestras vidas, culturas y creencias. Intentando comprender nuestras diferencias y buscando un intermedio, pues a ninguno de los dos nos parecía adecuado molestarnos entre nosotros cuando solo teníamos días para poder estar juntos._

_Él escucho atento como viví una infancia amorosa y con pocos amigos debido a mi timidez, como disfrutaba de mis clases de ballet que me enseñaba una amiga de mi madre, como admiré a un bailarín profesional ruso desde infancia y cómo mi sueño de ser profesional de ballet cambio a ser repostero debido a que me gustaba crear algo con mis propias manos y ver que los demás sonrieran al disfrutarlo después de superar una fractura en mi rodilla que me alejo de la danza._

_Estaba abrazado al brazo de Jean mientras caminábamos escuchando su aventurera infancia, lo temerario que siempre ha sido y terminando regañado por su hermano menor Otabek, me contó sobre las mil actividades que ha realizado siempre triunfante y dando un toque especial, el estilo de JJ, la gran admiración que siente por Otabek que ha sabido soportarlo y apoyarlo, así como que su sueño es triunfar en la música, que su banda llegue alto, él como sus padres se amaban sin ser destinados al nunca encontrar a quien portaba su misma marca._

_Mi cariño hacia él creció y el amor comenzaba a formar raíces, era apresurado, lo sabía, pero no podía mentir con lo que había en mi corazón y que fue unido por el destino, por lo que sufrí cuando llegaron los últimos días de las vacaciones de mi familia. Buscamos soluciones, pero no había muchas, después de todo yo era menor de edad –en mi país y el suyo al solo tener 17- y no podía quedarme en Canadá sin permiso y con lo sobreprotectores que eran mis padres, era seguro que no me dejarían quedarme en el extranjero por un varón desconocido para ellos y bien podría engañarme._

_Jean quiso ser responsable y presentarse ante mis padres como mi novio -petición que me hizo a un mes de conocernos- con la esperanza de que encontraran un modo para que me pudiera quedar, sin embargo, tal y como predije, mis padres dieron el grito en el cielo, prejuzgando a Jean desde antes de que dijera algo más allá de "Les presento a mi novio". Al final y gracias a Mari, mis padres nos escucharon, "aconsejándome" que terminara tal relación y me olvidara de él pues no habría poder humano que permitiera que me quedara en ese país._

_Mis padres escucharon todo, pero aun así se negaron a estar de acuerdo con un "amor" que nació y creció en poco tiempo -por muy marca gemela que compartiéramos, pues al igual que yo, ellos sabían que no siempre era de confianza la unión-, además de que me orillo a mentirles, ocultando la realidad de mis actos los días que ellos me creían seguro en otro lado._

_Le interrogaron sobre sus intenciones para conmigo, sus metas, su futuro, reprobando desde ese momento el estilo de vida que había llevado, no viendo bien que fuera de mi edad y ya conociera cosas que incluso yo desconocía por el estilo de crianza tan liberal que le dieron sus padres. No los criticaron, "cada uno cría a su hijo como quiere" era la creencia de mis padres, pero no por eso, querían a alguien así a mi lado. Además de que consideraban que la distancia solo nos provocaría dolor a los dos._

_Pero lo que no vieron para nada bien y no les convenció para nada, fue que Jean era un soñador. Que deseara dedicarse a la música, un terreno que ellos desconocían, pero sabían que era difícil y casi imposible. Un estilo de vida inestable que compartiría conmigo de continuar con una relación. Como todo buen padre, temieron por mi futuro y en su momento yo no lo entendí, viendo solo con dolor y egoísmo que no me permitieran vivir el mismo estilo de amor que ellos compartían._

_— Ese joven no te conviene, Yuuri._

_Mi madre Hiroko fue dulce conmigo al no decir nada tan malo de él, pero no tanto al decir palabras tan duras. Para desgracia nuestra, el viaje de regreso fue adelantado. Si bien mi primer impulso fue escapar del aeropuerto, esconderme en algún lugar y luego de un tiempo contactar con Jean, fue el mismo vocalista quien me convenció de no hacerlo, de afrontar la situación y triunfar._

_Fue de ese modo que nuevamente Jean se presentó enfrente de mis padres mientras esperábamos el avión, tomando mi mano les juro que les demostraría que sería digno de mí, que lograría cumplir sus sueños y que me apoyaría a cumplir los míos. Mis padres confiados de que la distancia y el tiempo terminarían por hacernos olvidar, no se opusieron a que continuáramos con nuestra "relación"._

_Una relación a distancia._

_Lo que ellos también desconocían es que yo tenía un gran ejemplo de que ese tipo de relación podía funcionar, y que era más fuerte por el anhelo de que existiera un futuro juntos, de cerca. Phichit me había contado durante nuestro tiempo juntos sobre su relación e incluso conocí a su pareja por medio de una videollamada, ambos asegurándome que sería doloroso, frustrante, pero que valía la pena al idealizar una vida en el mismo país, en la misma casa. Ambos esforzándose para cumplir esa meta, apoyándose mutuamente y fortaleciendo su amor con la confianza mutua._

_..._

_..._

_Después de regresar a Japón y para descontento de mis padres, durante 5 años, mantuvimos nuestra palabra. Jean y yo mantuvimos una relación a distancia siempre en contacto a través de correos electrónicos, llamadas, videollamadas y cuanto medio de comunicación se nos ocurriese, y aunque no fue fácil logramos mantener vivo nuestro amor._

_El tiempo paso, nos esforzamos en cumplir nuestros sueños; JJ y su banda fueron descubiertos por un productor después de dos años de que regresara a Japón, lanzando su disco poco después y ganando fama en el continente por su estilo singular; por mi parte ingrese a la universidad en la que deseaba estudiar desde mi accidente, logrando así acercarme un paso más a mi sueño de convertirme en un pâtissier._

_Ambos nos tuvimos que esforzar por que la inseguridad que provocaba la gran distancia entre nosotros no nos afectara, teniendo fe ciega en el contrario, así como sincerándonos totalmente, confesando al contrario cuando nos sintiéramos vulnerables, cuando el miedo a ser engañado y abandonado era más fuerte, así como declarando libremente nuestro cariño o deseo que sentíamos conforme el tiempo pasaba. Phichit y su pareja eran un gran apoyo para nosotros y viceversa, al entendernos completamente._

_Nos contábamos sin dudar todo, desde lo más insignificante hasta lo más vergonzoso o temeroso, pues sabíamos que solo así podría existir confianza. Tuvimos nuestros anti bajos como en toda relación, pero salimos adelante, siendo tal vez el más grande por culpa mía al confesar a Jean que temía que me abandonara conforme su popularidad creciera, ya que era obvio para los dos que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su banda musical lograra el éxito, y de ese modo él conociera a alguien que en mi opinión fuera más adecuado para él._

_Jean se las ingenio en varias ocasiones para hacerme llegar algún regalo, con la intención de que de algún modo reemplazara la soledad que llegara a sentir. Así como yo le enviaba una muestra de algún postre que dominara a la perfección, haciéndole saber que el tiempo avanzaba y que prontamente no existiría una distancia que le impidiera mostrarle mis habilidades de frente. Y a pesar de los presentes y del amor con el que eran dados, no era fácil soportar la frustración de no poder tocarnos, de sentir el calor contrario, pero supimos sobrellevarlo gracias a nuestras cómplices, mi hermana mayor y mi maestra de ballet._

_Mari y Minako nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con la separación que mis padres impusieron a mi relación con Jean aun cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad durante mi paso en la universidad, asegurándome que aceptarían mi relación cuando terminara mi carrera en Japón al enterarse de la opción que me ofreció Minako de conseguirme una beca en el otro país. Ellos se aprovecharon de lo importante que era para mí su aprobación para mantenerme a su lado hasta que termine mi carrera. No se los reproche nunca y no lo haría ahora porque ellos solo veían por mi como su amor de padres les dictaba, pero me hubiera encantado que me permitieran más tiempo al lado de la persona a la que amo._

_Ellas nos ayudaron en dos ocasiones a que viajara de manera secreta a Canadá para encontrarme con JJ, ocasiones que, aunque tuvimos oportunidad de llegar al final, saciar la necesidad de sentirnos y reducir por completo la sensación de la distancia, Jean acepto y comprendió mi egoísta petición de esperar... esperar a que no volviéramos a separarnos y de que nuestra relación fuera aceptada._

_Mis padres mantuvieron su postura de que esta relación no funcionaría, pero ante las pruebas de cinco largos años que mostramos Jean y yo al seguir juntos a pesar de todo, no pudieron seguir negándome mi petición de poder viajar a Canadá en cuanto obtuviera mi título universitario para residir allá, a su lado._

_Se que con gran tristeza me dejaron viajar hacia Jean, quien cancelo cualquier compromiso para viajar a Japón por una semana a disculparse con mis padres por alejarme de su lado, a jurarles y confesar de corazón el amor que sentía por mí, a prometerles que me cuidaría como la más valiosa joya y, a pedirles que nos dieran su aceptación y bendición ya que para nosotros era importante hacerlo todo de manera correcta._

_— Prometo cuidar de la joya de su familia, señor Toshiya. Así como prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo en darle una buena vida, una donde no le faltara nunca lo más importante; mi amor. Yuuri es lo más importante que ahora poseo y dudo que eso cambie en esta vida. Es por eso que...—Jean se veía nervioso en aquella ocasión, por lo que yo tome su mano entre las mías dándole mi apoyo. — Quiero pedirle su autorización para casarme con él._

_Mis padres se rieron de su nerviosismo que incluso le habían provocado palidez y un pequeño tartamudeo al final de su petición. Queriendo aportar algo para que nuestra unión fuera aceptada, intente agregar algo más._

_— Padre, madre...—las personas que más respeto enfrente de mi— Yo le amo y él también me ama. Creo que durante estos años nosotros..._

_— Esta bien. Lo entiendo. —Mi padre me interrumpió, bastante colorado se marchó después de dar su aprobación. — Les doy mi bendición para casarse..._

_Jean y yo nos miramos sin poder creerlo, escuchando la risa de mi madre después de que nos quedamos solos nosotros tres en la habitación._

_— Yuuri, tú y tu pareja nos has demostrado que su unión es sólida, es por eso que tu padre ha dado su aprobación igual que yo, pero perdónale que se marche por ahora, debe mentalizarse de que su amado pequeño ha crecido y al fin busca hogar y protección lejos de él._

_— Gracias, señora. / Gracias madre._

_Fue gracias a la sinceridad y madurez que ahora rodeaba a Jean que mis padres nos permitieron marchar de manera correcta, haciéndonos prometer que les visitaríamos seguido y mantendríamos contacto. La última noche que pasamos en mi país natal fue magnifica, especial al celebrar no solo nuestra partida y próxima vida juntos -para no volver a separarnos nunca- sino también nuestro compromiso al pedir Jean formalmente mi mano a mis padres._

_..._

_..._

_Fue así que después de 5 años de separación y ahora en un nuevo país que guardaba lindos recuerdos para ambos, empezamos nuestra vida juntos como pareja oficial. Debido a la fama que obtuvo Jean como cantante durante esos años, tuvimos que anunciar a la prensa sobre nuestra relación después de que se publicaran fotografías de Jean y de mi besándonos detrás del escenario al final de un concierto de la banda._

_Y aunque nos hubiera gustado anunciar a la prensa que en realidad estábamos comprometidos tuvimos que contenernos, respondiendo que por el momento habíamos comenzado un noviazgo, todo a petición de la agencia que tenía bajo sus alas a la banda y no les convenía que las fans perdieran sus esperanzas con los miembros de la misma. Razones por la que la seriedad de nuestra relación, así como la de Otabek con Yuri se mantuvo en secreto por casi tres años._

_Desde el momento en que comenzamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo, dejamos claras las cosas, buscando encontrar un entendimiento mutuo para que no hubiera problemas, y como nos había sucedido anteriormente, descubrimos que ambos deseábamos lo mismo; que nuestra relación se rigiera del mismo modo como hasta ahora, siendo guiada por la honestidad, la paciencia y la confianza. A pesar del gran deseo que sentíamos por ser uno, de consumar nuestro amor, nuestro deseo de respetarnos hasta el matrimonio fue mayor._

_Jean no me tocaría hasta ese momento como un respeto a nosotros mismos, nuestras creencias y nuestras familias, quienes confiaban en ello. Y a pesar de que realmente fue un gran trabajo contenerse al compartir la misma cama y, horas de sesiones de besos y caricias en cualquier parte de la casa, logramos salir adelante._

_No fue tan fácil acoplarnos a nuestra convivencia diaria como pensamos, aunque tampoco fue tan malo gracias a que nos conocíamos bastante, durante a una relación a distancia lo único que puedes compartir de tu pareja son largas charlas, conociendo incluso el tipo de calzado que prefieres. Mi ordenada y tranquila se vio siendo sacudida por la descontrolada y movida vida de él, discutiendo en ocasiones por el desorden de la casa o por las horarias de trabajo de él y mis estudios, pero siempre lo hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo. Disfrutando de la compañía al fin._

_Yo seguí estudiando mi especialidad gracias a la beca que me consiguió realmente mi vieja maestra, apoyando de manera económica gracias a un trabajo de medio tiempo, aunque a mi pareja le parecía innecesario, pero en el que me apoyo. Y él continúo esforzándose en hacer conocer su música._

_Al cumplir un año de esta vida compartida, ambos logramos grandes cosas, la banda de Jean grabo un disco que los llevo al reconocimiento mundial y con ello mayores ganancias, que utilizo para darme un regalo un año más tarde por mi graduación de mi especialidad. Al fin era un pâtissier. Mi primer impulso fue negarme, no podía aceptar algo tan grande, pero Jean no me lo permitió, obligándome a aceptar aquella pequeña tienda destinada a ser una pastelería. Llore por horas al igual que le agradecí y bese sin detenerme por tal regalo, prometiendo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que se convirtiera en la numero uno muy pronto._

_El nombre que le dimos fue "Soulmate" con el deseo de que las personas que nos visitaran encontraran al amor de su vida, tal y como nosotros lo hicimos._

_Dedique todo mi tiempo al regalo que me dio por mi triunfo, de ese modo muy pronto, la pequeña cafetería se hizo conocida._

_..._

_..._

_Fueron 4 años de felicidad sin límite, pero no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas en la vida, conforme la popularidad de la banda crecía los días alejados aumentaban también. Jean viajaba constantemente con su banda y aunque me sentía solo al quedarme atrás, intentaba sobrellevarlo. Al llegar a casa nuevamente, JJ me tranquilizaba y me invitaba a viajar con él, algo a lo que me negaba, no podía descuidar el regalo que me dio y dejar atrás mi sueño de volverme un gran repostero._

_Intentamos salir adelante, pero todo empeoro cuando el manager de la banda cambio, debido a su fama, el dueño de la disquera le cedió el puesto de manager a su hija, a quien le tenía extrema confianza y sería capaz de manejar el puesto en su opinión._

_Cuando los miembros conocieron a Isabela hubo dos impresiones; Jean y Michell la consideraron una chica amigable, considerada, eficaz y muy sociable, sin embargo, no fue esa la impresión que la chica les dio a Otabek y Yuri Plisetsky, quienes al verla intuyeron que ella solo crearía problemas, opinión que compartieron conmigo durante un fin de semana en el que todos se reunieron en nuestra casa para pasar un tiempo relajación... Opinión que no estaba lejos de la verdad._

_Isabela rápidamente se adaptó a la banda y logro hacerlos sobresalir, provocando que el alejamiento entre Jean y yo creciera, durante varios meses pocas veces logre verlo a partir de ese momento. Si bien eso era bueno para la banda y hubiera sido por motivos profesionales, no habría reclamado nunca, creía en mi pareja y le apoyaba a cumplir sus sueños nunca fue opción para mi ser el causal de impedirlo, pero la chica fue clara cuando la conocí -a escondidas de Jean-, declarándome que ella se había enamorado de JJ al conocerle y que podría ayudarle más que un simple doncel, a partir de entonces solo hubo conflicto entre nosotros._

_Jean quería creerme cuando le conté aquella visita que su nueva manager me hizo, así como que Isabella era la que contestaba las llamadas y mensajes que él enviaba, y que casualmente de los que él nunca se enteraba, pero las pruebas decían otra cosa, la chica no había mostrado signos de odiarme frente a él o alguien de la banda y siempre se mostró preocupada por mí. Fingiendo no saber nada de lo que la acusaba, quedando yo como el mentiroso al no tener pruebas y ella como la victima de mis celos._

_Él dudaba, lo sé, principalmente porque no era la primera vez que me mostré celoso por alguien, pues seguido las fans de la banda le robaban un beso a mi pareja, una caricia o incluso la prensa creaba rumores de él engañándome, pero siempre supimos superarlo, hablándolo y jurándonos amor. Pero esa mujer era el mayor obstáculo entre nosotros. Sin contar que él tenía en mente el futuro maravilloso que se presentaba para la banda._

_Por mi parte, no soportaba más aquella situación, necesitaba de alguien que me apoyara en el sufrimiento que sentía, encontrándolo en uno de mis clientes y mi mayor Ídolo; Viktor Nikiforov._

_Mi pastelería había ganado un poco de fama por cuenta propia y otro poco por ser el centro de reunión de mi pareja y su banda. Fue durante los meses en los que Jean se había ido de gira y después cortar una llamada en la que discutí con él por culpa de esa mujer, la cual me envió fotos de él abrazándola por la cintura durante una fiesta a través de una cuenta de correo electrónico falsa._

_Me sentía herido, humillado e incomprendido, llore libremente hasta que mi local que se había mantenido sin cliente por ser temprano en la mañana que lo vi entrar como si un sueño se tratara. No podía creer que fuera real que mi mayor ídolo entrara a la tienda, sin dudarlo fui a atenderlo en persona después de arreglar un poco mi apariencia, lo vi degustar mi mejor postre, así como me alegre de recibir sus felicitaciones y cuando era hora de irse le pedí un autógrafo que él no dudo en darme. Mi felicidad ese día fue grande._

_Desde entonces de manera sorpresiva e incomprensible para mí, mi ídolo iba a la tienda a desayunar y cenar debido a los ensayos. Habíamos comenzado una amistad, y me enteré que hacia el ruso en Canadá y todo era por trabajo obviamente. Una nueva compañía de teatro le había solicitado ser su bailarín principal y él acepto por desear nuevas vivencias lejos de su natal Rusia. Hablábamos largos ratos aun después de que yo cerrara el local, él degustando mis postres mientras me maravillaba con sus historias sobre los diferentes proyectos en los que participo._

_Con los viajes de Jean me sentía muy solo, pero con la llegada de mi cliente favorito, los días dejaron de ser largos, me divertía mucho hablando con Viktor, incluso habíamos dado algunos paseos por la ciudad, olvidando nuestra relación de chef-cliente y convirtiéndola en una relación de amistad. Fue mi turno de ser su guía turístico al haber vivido más tiempo en el país._

_Viktor había resultado ser un hombre de ensueño, maravillándome con su caballerosidad hasta enterneciéndome con sus arranques infantiles. Me respeto en todo momento y nunca me insinuó nada que ofendiera mi relación con Jean. Se volvió mi confidente después de perder el apoyo cercano de Phichit, quien casi a inicios de mi vida en Canadá se había marchado a Corea para estar más cerca de su pareja._

_Desde el inicio deje en claro mi relación con Jean y él respeto eso, asegurándome que podríamos tener una buena amistad; escuchándome en ocasiones incluso llorar por nuestra situación o felicitándome por algún logro mío referente a mi sueño. Yo lo acompañe en ocasiones a sus ensayos, añorando aquellos días en los que yo deseaba danzar. Gracias a ese ruso olvide el miedo a lastimarme y logre danzar por algunos minutos, no esforzándome, pero si disfrutando de aquello que tuve que olvidar por mi lesión._

_Viktor se volvió alguien importante para mí._

_Claro que cuando llego Jean de uno de sus viajes, no le gustó mucho mi amistad con Viktor pero yo también podía decir lo mismo de su manager, los problemas llegaban y no teníamos el tiempo de resolverlos por los viajes de su banda o por mis horarios en el trabajo, por lo que solo había problemas. El pelear casi constantemente cuando Jean regresaba a casa era doloroso para ambos, nos amábamos de eso estoy seguro; sin embargo, no podíamos hacerlo entender al contrario por las circunstancias._

_..._

_..._

_Vivimos por un año de ese modo, olvidando la alegría de vernos después de meses de separación y reclamando cualquier cosa, al contrario, fuera real nuestro malestar o simplemente porque era nuestra única manera de interactuar, habíamos olvidado como hablarnos sin gritar._

_Yo me refugie en Viktor y él en Isabela, siendo esta ultima la que nos separó, pero también nos unió de nuevo. Fue durante su último concierto de ese año, era en la ciudad, pero como veces anteriores yo me había negado a acompañarlo, había prometido a Viktor ir a vele a la presentación de su nuevo espectáculo y además había discutido con Jean a causa del acoso continuo de esa mujer para que me alejara de él._

_Después del espectáculo había ido con Viktor a celebrar el éxito de su primera función, pasándola bien rodeado de personas que amaban la danza y me compartían sus vivencias, disfrutando de la compañía y olvidando la soledad de meses en ese departamento que se volvió un lugar solitario sin Jean acompañándome y una prisión cuando él estaba ahí, olvide el tiempo y llegue en la madrugada a casa. Fue al abrir la puerta y tras encender las luces que lo encontré ahí, en medio de la sala, con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos y esperándome que temí perderle realmente._

_Él lloro al verme y yo hice lo mismo, cada uno con su propia fantasía, pero el mismo temor; el final de nuestra historia._

_Corrí a abrazarle y él me envolvió entre sus brazos. Llorando más fuerte cuando comprendimos que ese sentimiento de estar juntos era lo que más amábamos y extrañábamos. Lloramos abrazados hasta el amanecer, quedándonos dormidos y él despertando por el olor de la merienda que preparaba después de dormí parte del otro día. Teníamos que hablar y ambos lo sabíamos, pero aquel momento pequeño de cotidianidad fue algo que nos alegró a ambos, imaginando que así debería de haber continuado nuestra vida._

_Una vez saciada nuestra hambre nos sentamos en el suelo en medio de la sala, juntos y con las manos entrelazadas. Nos disculpamos por todo, desde la más grave; la acusación de infidelidad que me hizo días antes cuando Viktor me acompaño a casa después de abandonar la pastelería horas más tarde al cierre, todo por hablar e incluso de las más insignificantes como que él rompiera mi taza favorita durante una de nuestras discusiones. Hablamos por hora de nuestros sentimientos y nos perdonamos mutuamente. Llegando al final del como sentimos haber tocado el fondo del pozo en que nos estábamos ahogando._

_Le confesé que verlo esperándome y ser consciente de lo tarde que llegue después de haber estado disfrutando una velada entre amigos en lugar de haber asistido a su concierto, encontrándolo en la oscuridad de nuestro hogar, llorando y diciendo la típica frase que termina relaciones me asusto. "Tenemos que hablar" es una frase que se escucha casi siempre cuando la relación terminara, y el solo pensar en que mi vida a su lado termino me dolía en el alma y me generaba arrepentimientos por el modo en que lo hacía._

_Él me escucho y se disculpó, así como me volvió a pedir perdón mil veces tanto por el susto como por dudar de mí. Jean me confeso que durante el concierto de esa noche se sintió devastado al ver que el lugar que siempre me reservo entre el público estaba vacío, imaginándose lo bien que me la pasaba lejos de él. Aprovechándose -claro que él uso otra definición- de esa situación y de su estado de ánimo, Isabela le beso, confesándole su amor._

_Me dolió escucharlo, pero lo soporte al escuchar de nuevo sus disculpas por no creerme en el pasado de todo lo que le contaba de esa mujer, pues por desesperación al verse rechazada, ella cometido el error de mencionar algunas cosas que me hizo y aunque no fue específica, fue suficiente para que Jean uniera las dos versiones de la historia, encontrando la verdad y aferrándose en su fe en mí. Había corrido al departamento para disculparse conmigo, pero al no encontrarme, con las luces apagadas y sin sonido alguno se imaginó lo mal que yo la pasaba sin él ahí a mi lado, entiendo mi soledad por primera vez._

_Su mente afectada lo hizo imaginar que ese sería su estilo de vida en adelante si nos separábamos e incluso temió que yo hubiera hecho maletas y me hubiera ido con Viktor, algo ridículo pero que a él lo paralizo, llorando en ese lugar por miedo a ir al cuarto y ver su fantasía hecha realidad al encontrar que mis cosas ya no estaban._

_— Perdón Yuuri, te falle._

_— No, no es toda tu culpa. —Lo obligue a verme a los ojos, hablando y sintiendo su amor reflejándose en su mirada azul como en el pasado. — Yo también debí de haberme esforzado porque me creyeras y no solo resignarme a..._

_— ¡Te equivocas! —Me grito, arrepintiéndose, agacho la mirada de nuevo avergonzado. — Yo debí de haber confiado ciegamente en ti como tú siempre lo hiciste conmigo. —Me miro de nuevo, tocando mi mejilla esperando mi confirmación. — Porque me crees cuando te digo que nunca me involucre con ella, ¿verdad?_

_Estaba en todo mi derecho en no creerle y eso él lo sabía, aun así, mi corazón nunca dudo de él por muy extraño que fuera. Asentí y un poco de alegría se mostró en forma de sonrisa en su lloroso rostro. Le sonreí de vuelta y juntamos nuestras frentes llorando los dos, sintiendo nuestros corazones al fin unidos después de tanto tiempo. Nos envolvimos en un silencio cómodo perdidos en la mirada contrario y sin darnos cuenta habíamos acercado nuestros rostros hasta compartir un beso._

_Fue perfecto. Hermoso y lo que más anhelaba desde que toda aquella tormentosa mujer llego a nuestra vida._

_— Te amo. —Me susurro sobre mis labios._

_— Yo también te amo. — Dije en el mismo tono._

_Me imagino que fue igual para ambos, pero al menos yo debí decirlo de ese modo, como un secreto entre ambos por temor a que alguien llegara y nos lo arrebatara. Nos arrebatara la felicidad de al fin estar juntos. Permanecimos en sentados en el suelo, en silencio, disfrutando solo del calor que emanaba el cuerpo a nuestro lado hasta que él rompió eso. Rompió el abrazo y se levantó para ofrecerme la mano, desconcertado la tome y una vez de pie él se arrodillo frente a mí._

_— Yuuri..._

_— ¿Sí?_

_— Se que no hemos tenido la mejor relación por ahora y que debería de haber un mejor momento para esto...—mientras él hablaba sentía mis mejillas enrojecer, por si sola la situación era vergonzosa para mí— Pero creo que es lo mejor para nosotros. Nos amamos y no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder, no quiero perderte. —Nuestras miradas se aferraban a la contraria, no queriendo perder ni un minuto de ese momento. — Katsuki Yuuri, cásate conmigo._

_— Jean, no sé si lo olvidaste, pero nosotros ya estamos comprometidos. Pronto nos casaremos...—Era seguro que el rojo era el tono de mi piel._

_— Ahora... Casémonos ahora..._

_..._

_..._

_Había pasado solo una semana de aquella tarde y mi relación con Jean había regresado a lo que fue antes de la llegada de Isabela. Jean se había tomado unos días del trabajo para pensar sobre qué pasaría ahora con su banda y la disquera que se negaba a librarlos del contrato e insistía en que esa mujer permaneciera como manager, alegando que todo era por insignificancias personales. Mi cuñado Otabek, así como Yurio y Michell habían apoyado la decisión de Jean tras saber lo que había pasado entre nosotros._

_Ni él ni yo les habíamos mencionado lo mal que estaba nuestra relación por vergüenza, pero al confesárselo nos apoyaron en todo e incluso en el deseo de Jean de terminar lazos con esa firma musical cuando el dueño le confeso que él deseaba que terminara conmigo porque no era alguien que beneficiara su imagen pública e incluso había ofrecido a su hija como manager para que él la conociera y la tomara como candidata._

_Pero a diferencia de él yo no podía dejar botado el trabajo tan fácilmente, mi negocio dependía de mi como el único repostero y no podía simplemente mantenerlo cerrado al tener a tres trabajadores dependiendo de mi para poder sustentar sus gastos. Minami, Sala y Guang Hong Ji eran mis trabajadores de medio tiempo, quienes me ayudaban atendiendo a los clientes o incluso en la cocina en ocasiones._

_Aquel día había sido bastante agotado al ser fin de semana por lo que suspire derrotado cuando escuche la campana de la puerta del local ser abierta. No era raro que algún cliente ignorara el letrero en la puerta con la esperanza de encontrar algún postre aun a pesar de la hora, por lo que mantuve mi mirada sobre la libreta en donde estaba haciendo las cuentas de la semana._

_— Lo siento, ya está cerrado. —Hablarle sin mirarle fue mi primer error._

_— Eso ya lo sé._

_Identifique de inmediato la voz femenina que me contesto, por lo que levanto la mirada y dejando ver con mi ceño fruncido que no era bienvenida. No quería verla y el hecho de que ella viniera a verme significaba siempre problemas. Pero toda mi valentía se esfumo con la escena espeluznante con la que me encontré cuando mis ojos la enfocaron bien, soy humano y temo a lo mismo que cualquiera, la muerte, que Isabela me apuntara con un arma con una expresión extremadamente enojada no me aseguraba un final feliz._

_— Isabela..._

_— Vine a recuperar lo que me quitaste, fenómeno...—Su voz me provoco un escalofrió._

_— Yuuri, amor mío, ya está todo listo, podemos irnos._

_Jean salió de la puerta que unía el mostrador con la cocina, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de la situación por mirar el celular. Estaba completamente nervioso y asustado por lo que con voz temblorosa llame a Jean al no poder moverme._

_— J...je...jean_

_Estoy seguro que mi tartamudeo lo previno, por lo que al colocarse a mi lado él ya estaba observando a su exmánager, se sorprendió, lo vi en su expresión, él seguramente no podía creer que la chica tuviera una pistola en mano, amenazándome solo a mí. Con paso lento se colocó enfrente de mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo. No quería que él sirviera de escudo para mí, pero tampoco tenía valor para enfrentar a esa mujer, por lo que busque valor al tomar entre mis manos la ropa de mi pareja. Tenía miedo._

_— Isabela, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —Le escuche preguntar con tono molesto._

_— ¿Qué, que estoy haciendo? —Contesto con sarcasmo amargo. — Lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo. Así que, mi querido Jean, si no quieres que nadie salga herido..._

_Fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del local fue abierta una vez más, todos giramos a ver a la persona que había tenido la mala suerte de involucrarse en ese drama de mujer loca, encontrándonos con Viktor Nikiforov que se quedó igual de sorprendido al ver la escena._

_— ¿Tú quién eres? —Mi amigo miraba confundido a la mujer que nos apuntaba. — Yuuri, ¿qué está sucediendo? —Me pregunto cuando ella no respondió y en su lugar le apunto ahora a él._

_Yo no sabía que responderle, estaba en shock. Creía a esa mujer capaz de todo._

_— Viktor, será mejor que salgas. —Jean le sugirió, llamando la atención de nuevo de Isabela que nos apuntó una vez más._

_— ¿Viktor? —Ella repitió— Oh, tu eres el tipo ese...—Se burlo— Vienes muy seguido, ¿cierto? Jean se muere de celos de ti. —Dijo Isabela sencillamente, pero podía sentir el odio en sus palabras._

_— Y he de suponer que tú eres la manager de J.J, eres una mujer muy especial al parecer. —Le vi apuntar con un dedo a la pistola que traía en manos la loca._

_— Por supuesto que soy especial. —Sonaba segura, arrogante. — ¿Como es que todos lo pueden ver y tu no, Jean? —Su tono se volvió triste— Soy perfecta para ti, no tendrás mayor felicidad que conmigo, solo yo puedo complacerte._

_— Estas mal Isabela. —Jean retrocedió un paso, obligándome a mí a hacer lo mismo— Yo no..._

_— ¡No lo estoy! ¡No te muevas! —Nos gritó, apuntando el arma de nuevo— Ahora, si no quieres que todo esto pase más lejos de esta advertencia, entonces mañana deberás de aclarar a los medios de comunicación que eso de la boda es falso, una pequeña broma..._

_Durante la semana, Jean había mandado un comunicado a la prensa y adjunta una foto de nuestra boda, asegurando que era real y que éramos felices, así como explicando el pequeño receso de la banda. No podía creer que ese día que para mí fue tan maravilloso, donde habíamos solo seguido un momento fugaz de locura y que nos llenó de felicidad absoluta al estar rodeados de nuestros amigos y nuestras familias -la mía presente por una video-llamada por lo repentino-, ese día donde por fin, después de años habíamos experimentado juntos el placer de unirnos en todo sentido, había provocado este desenlace._

_Si cierro los ojos aun puedo sentir las maravillas que me provoco entregarme a mi esposo, así como la felicidad de vivir de nuevo en paz a su lado, amándonos no solo en la cama sino en cada gesto, mirada o palabra que intercambiamos por esos días después de una separación. Pero ahora, al abrirlo solo puedo ver una escena que me provoca terror y a la que no encuentro salida._

_—...Dirás que todo fue una broma. Por qué esa foto solo es un montaje, ¿cierto? —Demando saber— Porque estoy segura que eso fue. Tú no puedes haberte casado, Jean. —Ella negó— Dirás también que yo soy tu verdadera pareja, que es conmigo con quien te casaras._

_— No._

_— ¡Claro que lo harás!_

_— Es imposible Isabela. —Jean la miraba, empujándome con su mano hacia atrás. — Es real. Ya estoy casado con Yuuri, fue una boda secreta, solo la familia fue invitada._

_Siempre he amado la sinceridad de Jean pero en esta ocasión siento que solo empeorara todo. Aunque entendía que lo hacía para ver si Isabela comprendía al fin que él no sería suyo nunca, que se rindiera. Él tomo mi mano y eso me demostró él miedo que el también sentía, respire profundo y me arme de valor, no podía dejarlo solo en todo eso. Me coloque a su lado aun temblando, pero manteniendo la mirada sobre esa mujer para demostrar la verdad, exhibiendo nuestras manos unidas y con los anillos que significaban nuestra unión._

_Pude ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Isabela y Viktor, ninguno esperaba las palabras de Jean al parecer. Isabela grito desesperada, no creyendo que Jean y yo estuviéramos casados aun con las pruebas, estaba tan histérica que solo hizo que nos pusiéramos más nerviosos escuchándola gritar su enfermo amor por mi pareja. Ambos sabíamos que necesitábamos irnos de ese lugar ya._

_— Jajá. —risa de Isabela solo me dio más miedo, retrocediendo hasta topar pared sujeto al brazo de Jean. — Entonces todo será más fácil, JJ quedará viudo y nos casaremos. —Resolvió, apuntando a mi cabeza con el arma._

_Tragué saliva por el miedo que tenía, la mirada de Isabela solo me aseguraba mi final. Cerré mis ojos, escuché a Jean gritarle y el sonido de un disparo, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando movió el dedo para apretar el gatillo, todo había sido tan rápido. Cuando reaccione, Isabela estaba en el suelo siendo detenida por Viktor, quien la había empujado desviando el disparo al lado contrario a mí. Viktor le quito la pistola e Isabela solo había empezado a llorar en el suelo derrotada._

_Suspiré aliviado, tomando de la mano a Jean, el cual también cerro los ojos aliviado, sin embargo, cuando abrí los ojos fue al escuchar un segundo disparo. El terror me invadió de nuevo. No esperaba esto, no lo espere nunca ni en el peor escenario de ese momento. Viktor había disparado... Viktor había disparado... disparado a..._

_— ¡Jean! —Grite horrorizado junto con Isabela._

_Me agache para ver a Jean que había caído por culpa del disparo en su pierna. Abra su cabeza a mi pecho, protegiéndolo al voltear a mirar a Viktor, cuestionando entre gritos de reproche él porqué lo había hecho, pero al hacerlo, él había disparado nuevamente, disparándole en la cabeza a Isabela quien cayo muerta al suelo._

_— ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? —No entendía porque disparaba a todos, temeroso me aferre al abrazo que tenía sobre Jean, quien sentía mucho dolor._

_— Es mejor no dejar testigos._

_— ¿Qué?..._

_No podía creerlo que veía, sentí la mano de Jean sobre la mía. Le miré, estaba igual de asustado que yo... la presión en mi mano se hizo más y pude ver como el rostro asustado de Jean se llenaba de odio hacia la persona que estaba frente a nosotros, podía escuchar claramente sus pasos, como se acercaba a donde estábamos. Reuní todo mi valor para voltear a ver a Viktor nuevamente._

_— Vi...Viktor... ¿Qué te sucede? —Pregunte alzando la vista._

_— Bueno, aquella loca tiene algo de razón, Yuuri. —Me estremecí ante su tono amistoso. Viktor me sonrió con aquella amable sonrisa con la que lo conocí; sin embargo, estaba vez no me trasmitió ese cálido sentimiento, solo pude sentir frio. — ¿Sabes? Me daño mucho aquel anuncio de boda, pero había creído que fue mentira, aun así necesite algunos días para pensar, por eso no había venido a verte. —Estaba justo a mi lado— Venia hoy a escuchar de tus dulces labios que era mentira y que en realidad te habías separado de este imbécil pero ahora me dicen que todo es real..._

_— Viktor..._

_— Pero como dije. —Él me ignoraba, sus ojos realmente no me veían. — La loca tiene razón, si ya están casados lo único que podemos hacer es desaparecer a uno. ¿No lo crees? — una inocente sonrisa._

_— Es...espera, Viktor. —Me levante, poniéndome frente a Jean, siendo yo ahora quien le protegía. — Tú no eres así._

_— ¡Yuuri, vete! —Me puse aún más nervioso ante el grito de Jean._

_— E...ere...es un... una persona bastante amable...—re a mi pareja, él me había protegido de su loca, era mi turno de defenderle de mi trastornado._

_— ¡Yuuri! —Cerré los ojos aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir, ignorando los gritos de Jean._

_— Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri~ —Las lágrimas salieron y no pude evitar un gemido de miedo ante aquella voz llena de felicidad de Viktor. — Eres tan inocente. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿No lo sientes? —Le mire sin comprender sus palabras llenas de ilusión. — Te dejaste engañar hace años por este bastardo, y lo sigues haciendo. Yo soy tu destinado, Yuuri~ Yo soy la verdadera alma atada a la tuya..._

_— ¿Que? —Es obviamente una mentira, pero no podía comprender de donde saco esa idea. — Imposible, mi girasol es la mitad del de Jean y yo..._

_— Tu verdadera marca es esta. Es igual a la mía._

_Me tomo bruscamente de la mano, mostrando en mi muñeca la pequeña cicatriz de media estrella que tenía, enseñándome la marca también de una estrella en su brazo derecho._

_— Es verdad que son similares, pero Viktor, esto es una cicatriz no una marca de destino. Tu marca está más abajo y en la mano contraria, además de que tiene tres picos y la mía dos. Me lastime durante una clase de..._

_Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla que hizo que cayera al suelo._

_— ¡Mientes!_

_— ¡Yuuri! ¡Maldito bastardo!_

_Abrí rápidamente los ojos ante el grito de Jean, volteando a ver a Viktor que le disparo una vez más, justo sobre su marca. Yo le había mostrado a él la mía en una ocasión solo por petición de él._

_— ¡Jean! —Intente acercarme, pero nuestro agresor me detuvo del brazo. — Yuuri~, yo lo sentí cuando nos conocimos, algo me impulso a entrar aquí y te vi... Te conocí... ¿Por qué tu no lo sientes? Nos pertenecemos..._

_— Eso no es..._

_No sé si fue por la adrenalina o porque mi mente solo enfocaba una cosa a la vez, pero recordé haber visto esa misma marca que portaba Viktor en el brazo de alguien más, era una clienta frecuente de mi pastelería, que en varias ocasiones coincidió aquí con él. Estaba por decírselo cuando sus palabras me helaron._

_— Yuuri es demasiado para ti..._

_Pude sentir un gran dolor en mi garganta ante el grito de dolor que mis cuerdas vocales emitieron, aunque estoy seguro que se opacó con el sonido del tercer disparo..._

_..._

_..._

_La luz se estrelló contra mis ojos cuando los abrí de golpe. Mi respiración agitada y el sudor en mi frente me revelaron que aquello había sido una simple pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Un mal sueño que debía olvidar ahora que podía cerciorarme que el cuerpo de mi esposo esta recostado a mi lado en la cama. Le observe con un poco de duda, temeroso de que en cualquier momento desapareciera. Le toque con el mismo sentimiento, pero su calor se sintió real contra mi piel._

_Mire a mi alrededor, estábamos en nuestro cuarto y la sensación de hogar me hizo suspirar. La foto de nuestra boda improvisada sobre el buro del lado de Jean me hizo sonreír. Sentía mi cuerpo un poco adolorido y mi felicidad aumento, eso era una muestra de nuestra unión._

_Rei al ver las partituras en su regazo, por lo que asumí que había estado escribiendo alguna nueva canción esperando que yo despertara. Me incorpore lentamente, intentando no mover demasiado la cama para no despertarle, pensaba prepararle un desayuno como a él le gustaba, pero antes de salir de la cama un par de brazos se enredaron sobre mi cuello, jalándome hacia atrás._

_— ¿Estas bien, amor? —Me pregunto con una sonrisa y robándome un beso rápido en los labios._

_No pude evitar que un gemido de alivio y alegría saliera de mis labios al escuchar su corazón cerca de mi oído al tener mi rostro recostado en su pecho._

_— Te amo. —Me confeso con una sonrisa que yo le devolví._

_La sensual y ronca voz de J.J durante la mañana me producía excitación, algo que no podía negar de nuevo ahora que estamos casados. Me sonroje al pensar en nosotros como las típicas parejas que despiertan juntos, felices y satisfechos después de desvelarnos demostrándonos amor._

_— ¿Yuuri?_

_— ¿Eh? Ah... Lo siento... Estaba distraído...—No sabía que contestar._

_No quiero arruinar aquel dulce momento contando mi mal sueño, uno que me prometía olvidar, después de todo este día es especial, debo estar feliz -al menos JJ ya lo está- ya que al fin estamos unidos en todos los sentidos. Somos uno y nos amamos. No debía opacar, aunque fuera levemente la alegría que generaba nuestra reciente boda. Mucho menos debía seguir pensando en que ese día podía acabar mal, ese amargo sentimiento de tristeza solo era eso, algo provocado por un sueño horrible. Una pesadilla que debía dejar ir al igual que los que tenía de pequeño por culpa de Takeshi, que gustaba de contar historias de fantasmas sabiendo que le tenía miedo._

_— Yo... Solo tuve un mal sueño...—¿Debía decirle?_

_— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Negué, gastar tiempo recordando cosas desagradables no era lo que más quisiera para nuestras primeras mañanas de casados. — Entonces hablemos de lo hermoso que estas...—Me susurro en el oído mientras acariciaba con su mano mi pierna, pasando a los muslos._

_Sonreí emocionado por lo que pasaría, con las palabras atoradas en su garganta. ¿Por qué Jean siempre había logrado que mis miedos se alejaran con pocas palabras o con simples acciones?_

_— Yo también te amo. —Él detuvo sus caricias para abrazarme de nuevo y besar mi cabello._

_Me incorpore un poco y voltee para quedar de frente a él, que me sonreía, estire mi brazo para alcázar su rostro. Me dedique a observar como él esperaba a que yo acortara la distancia que nos separara. Cuando la punta de mis dedos tocó su siempre cálida y suave piel, justo en la mejilla derecha, me se topó con algo nuevo, algo diferente... el tacto que amaba no estaba y, por el contrario, era frio y duro._

_— ¿JJ? —Mi voz era temerosa._

_Tenía un mal presentimiento. Mi corazón dejo de latir, horrorizado ante lo que mis ojos veían, el rostro, así como lo que podía ver del torso de mi pareja se cuarteaba frente a mí. Miles de grietas se generaban a partir desde donde le he tocado._

_— ¿Qué...? Pero..._

_Desesperado y sin comprender que pasaba, intente tocarlo de nuevo, sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo la figura de JJ se había roto en miles de pedazos, dejando un gran vacío. La habitación que se mostró bien iluminada desde que abrí los ojos, ahora se oscurecía poco a poco conforme las lágrimas y llamados a mi esposo a gritos aumentaban a la par del miedo._

_Miedo, tristeza, desesperación..._

_El conjunto de sucesos solo me consumió..._

...

...

Abrió los ojos de golpe sentándose en la cama, con la respiración errática, lagrimas derramándose de sus ojos sin detenerse, con un nudo en la garganta después del grito que soltó al despertar y empapado en sudor. Jadeaba en busca de aire para sus pulmones a la par que intentaba cubrir su cuerpo con aquel trozo viejo de tela que usaba como sabana. El frio del lugar calaba por completo en su cuerpo, uniéndose al frio que provoco el miedo y que ni la sabana vieja o la bata rota que usaba podía detener.

La semi oscuridad del cuarto, así como el ruido de agua correr por las tuberías y las cero ventanas, lo anclaron a su realidad. Encerrado en ese sótano olvidado en algún lugar del mundo y la tristeza de su realidad seria lo único que conocía en su vida a partir de la muerte de JJ y lo único que podía hacer, era revivir su vida anterior en su mente.

— Yuuri~... Oh, my love.

Su cuerpo se tensó por completo al escuchar la voz cantarina de Viktor, intento huir solo por reflejo y el silencio del cuarto se rompió nuevamente por el sonido de las cadenas atadas a sus muñecas y tobillos cuando en un rápido movimiento se recostó de nuevo, rogando a dios que fingir dormir pospusiera su tortura diaria por al menos unas horas más.

Su desgastado y maltratado cuerpo no podría soportar ser nuevamente poseído por aquel varón ruso, a quien no le importaba nada que no fuera su fantasía de que eran una amorosa y feliz pareja destinada. Pues para Viktor, quien había borrado con numerosas cortadas de navaja su marca de girasol de su cadera desde que mato a Jean en la cafetería y le llevo a él a ese lugar, solo existía una realidad. Una que dictaba que él amaba a Viktor y viceversa, y donde todos sus intentos de hacerle ver esa mentira terminaban con el golpeado y Viktor tomándolo a la fuerza hasta que dijera la "verdad."

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando escucho la puerta metálica de su prisión personal ser abierta, cerro los ojos viendo a su carcelero acercarse por medio de la sombra generada por la poca luz que se filtraba. El colchón a su lado se hundió y solo pudo cerrar con más fuerza sus ojos rogando a dios que tuviera un poco de piedad por él.

— Yuuri, ya llegué a casa. —Le susurro el mayor en su oído, rompiendo su ilusa ilusión de que le creyó dormido. — Perdona que llegara más tarde de lo usual, ¿te sentiste solo? —Viktor beso su cuello y eso incremento el miedo y la desolación. — En verdad lo siento, pero Yuri no me dejaba marchar. Quería que me quedara toda la ceremonia que se dio por el primer aniversario de la muerte de JJ.

Y solo aquello basto para que lo que quedaba de su corazón, se desintegrará. ¿Un año? ¿Había pasado tan poco tiempo? ¿Toda aquella eternidad que pensó haber vivido allí había sido solo un año? Las lágrimas volvieron al sentir las manos de Viktor obligándolo a girar y quedarse espaldas a la cama, a merced del cuerpo del varón.

— ¿Yo...? —Forzo a su garganta para crear sonido.

Llevaba semanas sin hablar pues odiaba intercambiar, aunque fuera eso con Viktor, pero en esta ocasión fue especial, pues ese hombre menciono que Yuri se había acercado a él. Hace mucho que había perdido la esperanza de ser encontrado, pero al menos quería escuchar si aún había alguien recordándolo. Tembló como todas las veces anteriores cuando las manos frías y duras del mayor comenzaron a acariciar su abdomen, levantando su bata que no significaba resistencia alguna.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, amor. —Susurro Viktor mientras acariciaba su rostro y cuello con sus labios. — Nadie te encontrara. Yo te mantendré a salvo aquí, a mi lado, mientras la policía te busque como supuesto asesino de Jean y su amante.

Cerro los ojos cuando Viktor reclamo el interior de su cuerpo. Llorando en silencio que ese hombre se saliera con la suya, pues no era la primera vez que Viktor le decía que era buscado como la policía, sí, pero como el asesino de su esposo y esa odiosa mujer, pues todos creían que por culpa de sus celos él había cometido tal atrocidad y que huyo para evitar a la policía. Mientras el varón disfrutaba de su cuerpo él solo podía volver a soñar, imaginando un mundo donde él siguiera siendo feliz.

Soñar y anhelar... hacer realidad su único anhelo en su mente...

Anhelar volver a ver a Jean...

.

* * *

.

**Yukihana: Bueno, eso es todo por esta historia que ya llevaba tiempo en mis borradores. Espero que les haya gustado. Me disculpo por el Ooc.**

**Votos y comentarios son bien recibidos...**

**Bye~ Bye~**


End file.
